Treasured Bounds
by Frostburn77
Summary: Dragons have an eye for treasure and humans have a twisted way of showing love. When Lucy's father crosses the line, she ends up being a sacrifice to the nearby dragon. Laced with a fiery temper, the dragon decides to make her his and only his. (Rated M for abuse, rape, sexual scenes, and language) Warnings at beginning of each chapter. Story Striking Fires now out, find on profile
1. chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

* * *

 **Hey there, it's me, Frost, lol you already knew that. XD. Anywho this is the least... how to put it... g** **raphic? Yea that works. This chapter is really innocent and it's just meant to introduce and let me get a feel for the story. Those of you who write will understand. I know that this is an M rated story, and trust me its put like that for a reason, just give it time. If you need something else to read I have a Miraculous ladybug Fanfic that's not M rated for all my younger readers. Though truthfully idk how young somepeople actually are. But it's in the works as well so make sure to check it out. Thanks, that's all for now and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The wind whistled softly through the wooded forest. The only other sound was that of leaves crunching underneath aproching feet. A small caravan of people entered a brightly lit clearing and made their way to the alter in the middle.

The caravan consisted of a few people, a young woman with tear stain cheeks looked lazily at the clouds above her head. A big, burly man with a body shaped sack over his shoulder stood uncomfortably, shifting side to side waiting for instructions.

The thin rug sack provided no protection from the frigid winter air and a soft wimper stirred the attention of another male.

He wore a gray and white suit along with a light red tie. His face wrinkled from time and his chin was peppered with a mix of gray and black stubble adding to the business like aura radianting off his persona was a neatly trimmed mustache. He huffed and sighed impatiently at the burly man in front of him. The large man took this as a signal and gently put the sack against the cold stone slab. He felt the body inside shudder and flinch at the cold touch. Once it was properly placed he untied the top rope, big enough so that he could give the person some food and water but small enough so they couldn't escape. Not like they could anyway due to the ropes around their feet and hands. Along with the soft fabric against their mouth to prevent any screaming.

The big man re-wrapped the rope to the way it was before, giving his work a twice over before standing up and looking around.

"We can go now," a rough voice said impatiently. "Viera," the man in the gray and white suit said toward the tear streaked woman. "Are you certain the outfit was presentable?" He waited for the woman to nod before continuing. "Gally, place some more flowers and gold coins around the alter to catch the beasts attention."

The large man nodded stiffly and did as he was told, before long the three people turned and walked away from the alter. Not before checking that everything was perfect. They left the large sack against the cold slab and soon after they left, the quick breaths inside the sack shallowed as they tried to sleep the time and the temperature away.

 _Flash back_

 _October 8th 2006_

 _A little girl stood by a grave, silently wishing for it to be a dream and that when she woke up her nightmare would be over. Her father had locked himself away and became distant. Silent tears streaming down her cheeks, the little girl looked at the flowers in her hand. She hesitated ever so slightly before setting the white roses on top of the tomb stone. Wiping her face, she leaned her back against the cold stone and cried her heart out for what seemed like hours into her knees. Nobody cared to comfort her, nobody was there, she was all alone. She would never forget that feeling. The feeling of helplessness._

The small group of people walked silently. The first to break the awkward silence was the man called Gally.

"Do u think anything would happen to them?" He asked, slightly tilting his head to the sky as snowflakes started to fall. "I mean will they be okay against the elements?"

They walked further away from the clearing and before long they started to see the outline of the paved streaks and chatter emerging from the tree line. When the two others didn't respond, he took it as a sign that they too were thinking the worse.

Anything could happen.

Right?

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if I made any writing mistakes. I do check over every thing but sometimes I may miss a little error. Please don't get mad, I try my best and this is my first attempt at sin Fanfic. The characters Gally and Viera aren't main characters so I made them up but the other man is someone important ;) I won't tell who but you are more than welcome to guess.**

 **Stay Frosty!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

* * *

 **Hey this chapter is like the last chapter (innocent) and I'm planning on making the next one more smut, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Around ten in the morning the next day, the ground shook as a heavy impact landed in the fresh fallen snow a few feet from the alter. As soon as the impact happened, the body in the sack was woken up. Afraid to move or say anything, the sack stayed quiet and still. Everyone heard the tales, tales of a monstrous beast the size of two houses kidnapping young woman or children in the cover of night. It was freezing, so much so that the body inside the sack was ice cold and very groggy.

The large figure looked at the alter and laughed. A deep laugh filled the silence as the creature sighed.

"What have they given me this time?" It was a mans voice laced with disgust. "Those petty humans made an _offering_ ," he said before taking another step toward the alter.

He didn't see the sack flinch at his words or hear small silent cries emerging from it.

The beast gathered the gold coins and any other other things he saw that he liked before looking at the small sack. His onyx colored eyes seemed to glow with greed as he tentatively walked over and sniffed the bag. He picked up the bag earning a small wimper and gently threw it over his shoulder. He decided he would open it in his cave, not wanting to take any chances.

Wings and horns sprouted from his back and head in a half transformation. The red wings were blended with flecks of gold and orange shimmering scales. His hair tinted pink from the embers hovering around his horns. Lifting his feet off the ground he soared through the air, pausing for a minute when the sack he was carrying grew heavier.

Inside the sack, the person fainted from the higher altitude and a mix of air sickness.

When the duo arrived at their destination the creature set the sack down against the wall. He untied the top rope slower a similar way than that of which Gally did. The sack sagged down and he was surprised when he saw golden blond hair in an updo fashion.

He dragged the rest of the sack down, it pooling around the feet of the young woman in front of him. She looked in her early 20 or late teens, he cocked his head as he studied her facial features. Her fair skin was flushed from the long exposer to the winter elements and her soft pink lips were covered in a light gloss.

Whoever dressed her, dressed her as if she was bride with a light cream colored dress with a beaded sweetheart neckline. He laughed to himself and shook his head. The person behind the offering tried awfully hard to make the girl appealing. He looked at the binds around her hands and feet and frowned at the gag around her mouth. Looking down she held a note in her hand, reaching for it he tugged it out of her grasp. Opening the crumpled paper was a note that said...

 _Hello Sir,_

 _My name is Lucy Heartfilia and my father is offering my life for protection from our enemies. I am yours to do as you please. By taking me from the alter you agreed to the deal._

After re-reading the note twice he ran his hand through this messy pink hair. What kind of father did this to his daughter?

Gently picking up the girl named Lucy he brought her to a couch deep in his cave. Thinking over what to do he decided to bound her against the wall to protect him and her when she woke up. He didn't want to take any chances.

He had no idea how she would react and took the opportunity to place a change of clothes and water next to her when she woke up, if she woke up.

He double checked his handy work and walked away from the girl. As he walked upstairs he dropped his half transformation and sighed as he sunk into his large bed. Thinking about the day he replayed an encounter from two days ago.

 _Flash back_

 _Two days ago_

 _He was walking around a dimly lit tavern by the name of Fairy Tail. He sat in a booth across from two people, over hearing their conversation._

 _Erza: I heard the neighboring kingdom has an offer for their protection._

 _Gray: oh yea? I wonder what they are offering._

 _The rest of the conversation was muffled thanks to the barmaid, Mira's, singing performance but he heard enough_.

By the time the sun rose the next day he woke up from his memory and shook off his sleepy eyes. When he heard a crash he jumped out of bed and half transformed while walking down the stairs. His horns and wings emerged out of nowhere and his enlongated nails were ready to defend himself

"What the hell is going on down here?" He asked.

His mouth gaped open at the scene in front of him

"Uh... sorry?" Said a timid voice.

* * *

 **Hey thanks for reading, I'm really suprised that I was able to finish this today and will probably upload another chapter within the next two days. Stay tuned and I love constructive criticism or helpful advice.**

 **Stay Frosty!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

* * *

 ** _Warning: suggestive and loose wording (not literally haveing s*x) but stufffff happens._**

 **Hey here's another chapter. I am on a roooolll with these chapters. Thanks for reading, enjoy the chapter. This is also the shortest chapter by far but I couldn't continue with out wearing my self out.**

* * *

 _{"Uh... sorry?" Said a timid_ _voice}_

In front of him was the girl named Lucy. He watched as she struggled to get the water. Her limbs were all over and crisscrossed with an perplexed look on her face.

Because her hands were tightly bound behind her back he realized that giving her clothes would be impossible for her to change into.

"So your the fearsome dragon that my father sold me to?" She asked boldly while looking him up and down.

Her eyes hovered for a second when looking at his wings and horns. Even in the dim light she could tell all the colors that made the wings shimmer and she smiled in awe.

"Beautiful," she said softly to herself.

Collecting her thoughts and realizing her situation she made her face look neutral before speaking with a leveled tone.

She impatiently asked, "So ya gonna help me get water or nah?"

He walked over a bent down to pick up the water. Handing it to her, she took it from his grasp and downed it in seconds. With her thirst somewhat satisfied and with the beast a few steps closer she studied his face. His light pink hair was layered with horns on top of his head. Moving down his body she looked at his muscled arms and chest, his wings now folded close to his body. She saw the small talons and scales around his hands, legs, and bare feet.

When he noticed her checking his body out he smirked and softly flexed his pecks.

With his lightning like reflexes he moved closer to her, their bodies pressed against each other and her back against the stone wall. He hovered his breath around her shoulder and heard her gasp from the sudden body heat radiating off him. Her hands were still tightly bound to the wall so she couldn't do much. His hands on the other hand propped him up against the wall with his arms on each side of her. He moved his hands down to where her hands were tied together and used his claws to wear away the rope. The two of them stood together and she felt his warm breath on her ears and collar bone. She shakily breathed in, scared to move as the burning in her core intensified with each second ticking by.

He smirked again at her shaky breath and inhaled deeply. Her body shuddered and she whimpered at the sudden sense of heat along her neck.

"The name's Natsu." The beast said deeply, breaking the silence. He quickly pulled his body away leaving Lucy without his body heat and weak in her knees.

"You should change out of that dress, Lucy." He said once again in his breathy voice.

Lucy blinked her eyes and narrowed them at the figure walking away from her.

"Fuck you Natsu!" She cried as her body gave way and she sagged to the ground. She realized her bindings had been undone and quickly grabbed the clothes on the ground.

Once again he smirked, his back toward her.

Oh this was gonna be fun,

For him at least.

 **And that's all. I'm planning on making another chapter within the next day or so, so follow, favorite, or do something for notifications on this stories update. Till next time!**

 **Stay Frosty!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

* * *

 ** _Warning: signs of abuse, can be unsettling for some people and if that's the case stop reading when you get to the memory part._**

 **Hey there, yesterday my WiFi was down so I couldn't really upload another chapter or edit one or do almost anything so to make up for it here is a longer chapter. I'm also trying to figure out if I should make Lucy more defiant or timid because the discription to my story is vague there. Let me know in the comments. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

 _Oh my goddesses... who was that hot stuff? Was that actually the fierce dragon that everyone is afraid of? What has my father gotten himself into?_

Those three thoughts were the only things running through Lucy Heartfilias mind as she blindly changed out of the bridal style gown and into the clothes she was given. Lucy tossed the gown and corset into the corner of the room. She didn't want to see it because it reminded her of memories, awful memories.

Once she finished changing she looked down at her new outfit, it was something she wasn't used to. She smiled and tilted her head as she examined her new clothes.

Lucy, coming from a wealthy lords family was used to tight, overly exposing, and stiff clothing. This outfit however was a pair of loose jeans and a small navy blue crop with white flower patterns adorning the sleeves.

Where did a _guy_ get an outfit like _this_?

She twirled around, letting her golden blond hair fall out of her braided bun and gently putting it up in a side ponytail with a blue ribbon.

"That's better," she thought to herself.

Lucy sighed and looked around the small, dimly lit room. Against the wall she saw where she had slept the night before and in the middle of the room was a pullout couch full of patches of fabric and cat scratches.

The stairway was a few feet away and headed upstairs.

"That must mean I'm in the basement," Lucy said to nobody in particular.

Meanwhile upstairs

"Ugh are you almost done cooking breakfast? I'm starving!" Natsu said as his stomach started to growl.

He hadn't eaten since noon the day before and was starting to get hangry.

"Hold on a second Natsu i'm trying my best, why don't you use your flames to cook for a change?" A little blue Exceed by the name of Happy retorted while trying to cook eggs and salmon in a large pan.

"It's too early!" Natsu cried before looking down the hallway toward the stairs that lead downwards.

Noticing movement along the stairway a small figure emerged.

As the figure emerged he noticed that Lucy had in fact changed out of her bridal style gown. He could tell that he quite liked the way she did her hair in a side ponytail contrasted to the braided bun before.

Lucy stood against the wall waiting for a sign to enter. Uncomfortably she crossed her arms around her top to make herself smaller.

Natsu noticed this action and sighed, what happened to this girl? Seeing such a pretty girl feel uncomfortable with her body made him angry. Her demeanor had changed since earlier and he realized that she had her own fits of confidence every so often. He decided to check something out.

"You can come in ya know," he said with a smile before walking over and reaching out to grab her hand.

Lucy uncontrollably flinched at his touch and shyly sidestepped around Natsu toward the table with chairs.

"Um I'm not that hungry so..." as soon as Lucy said that, her stomach growled and her face turned bright red.

"S-sorry!" She half squeaked while shaking her hands in denial.

"Why are you sorry? Everyone needs to eat." Natsu explained to her.

When she flinched at his touch he knew something was wrong, looking closer he noticed light bruises along her stomach that were exposed because of her crop top.

Ignoring the newfound information about her situation Natsu brought over a plate of eggs and placed it in front of Lucy.

"Eat up Lucy," he mumbled to her as he sat down across from her with his own plate. Happy joined him hovering next to the table eating his salmon.

"Hey Natsu, whos the chick?" (In this story I'm altering happys personality to be more short and mature, no longer being as childish as the show).

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said to the girl across from him. Right now she was silently pushing the eggs around her plate not eating. "This is my buddy Happy, he is an Exceed."

Lucy looked up, her eyes flittering from Natsu to Happy before looking back down at her plate.

"Happy this is Lucy, she's mine apparently," Natsu said and shrugged before devouring his plate and going for seconds.

Lucy looked up at Natsu as he walked away and started to stare off into space.

( _Warning: memory aproching)_

 _April 29th 2013_

 _Time: unknown_

 _Little Lucy was sitting in the gardens quietly humming when a young man, 5 years older than her walked up and grabbed her arm pulling her away. Little Lucy cried out for anyone to help her but everyone kept their heads down or didn't hear her. She was dragged into one of the many rooms in her house and thrown on the bed. The man started to straddle her. He began to kiss her up and down her neck and face. Lucy started to cry, not being able to do anything with her hands firmly held down next to her. Tears were streaming so fast down her cheeks that she didn't realize then boy was pulled off her by one of the maids._

 _The boy was sent to jail the next day but he left marks. Both physically, on her neck and mentally in her memories._

Lucy was so focused on the memory that she didn't hear Natsu asking her what was wrong, or be able to feel the stinging hot tears running down her face uncontrollably and forming a small puddle on the table.

* * *

 **Wow this chapter was over 1,000 words and I'm really proud of myself. Once again I can't figure out if I should make Lucy defiant or if I should make her timid. Lemme know in the comments. I'm trying hard to increase the size of each chapter so the next one may be longer. Remember to follow, like, or whatever to keep up with the story and until next time,**

 **Stay Frosty!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note**

* * *

 ** _Warning: mentions of rape and abuse. Some language. Not explicit._**

 **Hey, how is everyone doing? I had a small writers block with this chapter so it probably isn't that good for some of you. But it's still a chapter hehehe sorry. I'm writing another story that will realease soon called Striking Fires but anyhoo onto the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

When I walked back to the table where Lucy and Happy were eating I saw a confused look on Happys face. Turning my head I watched as tears started to fall down the side of Lucy's cheeks. Silent sobs wracked her body and I was frozen.

"L-Lucy? Are you okay?" I asked hurriedly. When I got no response I moved over to Lucy and started to gently shake her, trying to get her to snap out of whatever phase she was in.

"Hey Lucy. Luuuccyy" I tried to say in a sing song voice.

Close to a minute after, the tears stopped and she looked up. As soon as she saw me holding her, her body tensed and her eyes filled with fear.

"Get off me," a small voice came from her. As small as it was I immedietly backed a way from her and took a step away. Looking around I saw that Happy had left the room. That bastard left me, looking down at Lucy I realized that Happy did the right thing by leaving. She didn't need to be surrounded.

Natsu sat back down across from Lucy and pulled the plate of eggs away from her.

"Lucy," Natsu started roughly but stopped when she tensed back up.

"Lucy," he started again but in a gentler voice. One that someone would use when talking to a small child.

"What was that all about? You just started to cry," he continued.

Lucy looked up, but instead of fear in her eyes like before there was fire.

"Do your really want to know? Do u reeaallyy want to know?" She asked harshly.

For the first time in a long time Natsu was scared to know but he nodded.

"Alright," Lucy sighed. "Happy stop eves dropping and come here."

Natsu looked at the door way where a blue Exceed hovered shamefully.

"Okay Miss Lucy," Happy said as he flew over and plopped down next to Natsu. "Tell us why you are here."

Lucy told him everything, well not everything just the important parts, it sounded something like this.

"When I was young my mother died and after that my father, Lord Heartfilia became distant. Things happened to me what young children should never have to suffer or experience but I did. Those experiences made my childhood hell. Not like I had a childhood," Lucy stopped and closed her eyes taking in a deal breath before continuing.

"I don't like telling many people what happened but considering I'm prisoner here and probably won't leave I might as well tell you and Happy why I'm here." She leaned back and put her arms behind her back closing her eyes and getting comfortable.

"About a month ago my father got word that a neighboring Lord was planning to over through his land and take it as his. When he got word he panicked and sent out his scouts to find powerful allies to protect his land. But mostly he wanted to protect his power and money. A few scouts got back and asked him what he was offering in turn for protection and somehow I became the main bargain. When you accepted to protect my fathers items, my father gave me to you as part of the payment."

When Lucy finished her story she opened one eye to see Natsus reaction. Natsu's mouth was agape and Happy had tears in his eyes. As soon as Natsu caught her staring at him he closed his mouth and coughed while Happy flew out of the room. When Happy was out of sight Natsu looked at Lucy.

"Um okay so u are _Mine?"_ Natsu asked as his horns and wings sprouted from his body in a possessive way.

Lucy looked around avoiding his gaze and said softly. "I'm not some dog that will roll over and submit, at least not to you."

"What do you mean at least not to me? What did I do?" Natsu asked pleadingly as his transformation dropped.

Lucy looked into Natsu's eyes and tilted her head. "Natsu, I can't figure you out. If my father accepted any of the other offers for protection I probably would have been raped, abused, or sold into marriage cause that's the world we live in. So what's your angle?" She asked blankly staring at him.

"W-wa-what? I would never, I'm a dragon!" Natsu said proudly. "I like _my_ treasure and I would never do any of that!" He proclaimed as he tried to defend himself.

"Yea yea I know," Lucy said. "But I do need a change of clothes so can you bring me to the nearest town or whatever."

"No," Natsu growled deeply and his eyes narrowed. "Your _mine_ and what tells me that you wouldn't run away first chance you get." He continued and stood up.

Walking over to Lucy his eyes went back to normal and he smiled and his finger twirled her golden hair.

"I'll go out and get you clothes while you can clean this up. Deal?" Natsu asked while pointing around the room.

"Deal," Lucy sighed and looked around the messy kitchen. Pots and pans were hanging at awkward angles. Food splatters were everywhere and dirty dishes were piling up in the sinks.

It was going to be a long day.

 **Hey there so I'm at the beach for the next week and probably won't upload another chapter. But I am writing another Fairy Tail fanfic soo keep your eyes open. I will probably release it within the next three days and maybe another chapter of this soon. But until then,**

 **Stay Frosty!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

* * *

 _ **Warning: Language**_

 **Hello my frosties if you haven't already realized my new story called Striking Fires is now out and will be updated soon!! I also am creating another story. Idk the exact title to this new story but I do know it's a Lucy X Laxus pairing. If I didn't do that pairing in this upcoming one, my story Striking Fires would have been converted but lucky for you guys that's not the case. But I mean c'mon Lucy and Laxus are really cute together and Mira can have Freed. Anyhoo if you wanna know more I will write at the end. Enjoy the story!!**

* * *

Nastu smirked and looked over his shoulder. Lucy had her back toward him and was thinking about cleaning.

"C'mon Happy. Let's go," he said as he ran through the twists and turns that made up his den.

Happy grumbled but flew over to Natsu's side near the front of the cave.

In less than ten seconds Natsu sprouted his wings, horns, and talons before jumping down with a leap of faith.

His cave was on top of some of the highest mountains in the Magnolia mountain range. Below it was the fairly big town of Magnolia, a picturesque sight that mainly relied on tourism in the fall and winter seasons.

One of the reasons that he chose the range to live in was to isolate himself from the human population, but during the winter and fall seasons he looked forward to the towns tourism. He was once told that he would need to find a mate. He was also told that his dragon would go crazy if he hung around or touched that specific person for a while. If mates were real he would wait for them to come to him, not the other way around.

Laughing at the thought of a silly mate he and Happy landed a few feet away from the village entrance in the bushes.

In the town square a few yards away, one of the mages was putting on an ice show using the fallen snow flakes. Nastu smirked and gathered a little fire in his hands. Happy followed Natsu's gaze to the male ice make mage and shook his head.

"Natsu why do you always pick a fight with this _specific_ ice mage?" Happy asked him.

He was unimpressed at his buddies show of strength by picking a fight with a mage. Nevertheless one that used maker magic.

"Cause Happy it keeps life interesting," Natsu replied cheekily while aiming his fireball near the ice mages head.

"Watch and learn little buddy," He added and prepared to throw the fireball.

Happy crossed his little arms and sighed. He flew up higher in the air to avoid any collateral damage knowing full well what was to come. Before he had gotten higher than five feet off the ground Natsu's fireball collided against the back of the ice mages head.

The ice show stopped and the mage slowly turned around to reveal that he was a pissed off teen with deep blue eyes and dark navy hair. Natsu snickered in the bushes and recived a ball of ice to the face.

"WAS THAT YOU FIRE FREAK?" The ice mage asked and stepped closer to the bushes. His tone was angry but challenging, if his goal was a fight; Natsu decided he would give him one.

"Hell yea it was ICE PRICK!" Natsu replied with the same amount of challenge added to his voice.

Natsu stood up and emerged from his hideout in the bushes and stomped over to the ice mage. He looked as if he was a fuse about to blow but when he was a foot away his face broke into a smile.

"Gray!!"

The ice mages hardened gaze mirrored Natsu's and broke into a smile as well.

"Natsu!! How ya been buddy?" Gray asked.

"Eh I'm good, where's ya coat... _buddy_?" Natsu smirked and looked at the soggy coat lightly dusted in the snow.

"Yeah yeah whatever flame brain," Grey smiled meekly and bent down to pick up his coat.

When he bent down Natsu sent a small spark to catch his pants on fire.

"SHIT! Natsu! What the hell?" Gray jumped up in the air and hopped his butt onto the snow to smother the flames.

Natsu's laughter caused Grey to send ice spiked punches toward him but he was stopped by a little blue cat.

"Leave him alone and Natsu, stop poking the yeti. It was good seeing ya Grey but we got errands to run." Happy told Gray as he dragged Nastu by his shirt collar.

"Ha yeah see ya later Happy!" Gray yelled and laughed as Natsu struggled fruitlessly against Happys tight hold. He turned around and disappeared in the thick snows cover.

(o)(o)

"Happy why did you drag me away from a good fight?" Natsu whined.

"Cause your being a big baby. We have to get Lucy some clothes, or have you forgotten about the girl we kidnapped?" Happy asked incredulously and set Natsu down when Gray's figure was out of the Exceeds veiw.

"I haven't forgotten," Natsu murmured. He looked around at the shops and saw one for dresses and girls outfits.

"Hey Happy does this store work?" Natsu pointed to the shop and Happy nodded approvingly.

The duo walked into the store and a draft of warm air heated up Happys semi frozen tail and ears. Natsu went to the left side and Happy went to the right. They decided to each pick out five clothing outfits and would buy them for Lucy to decide when they got back to the den.

After an hour of shopping between the seemingly endless rows of clothes Happy and Natsu emerged from the store, each with two bags and a face of exhaustion.

"How do girls..." Natsu paused to catch his breath, "do this all day?" He said gestureing toward the bags that they carried.

Happy grunted in agreement and staggeringly trudged ahead. Thanks to Natsu's dragon fire power he was able to melt the snow in front of them and clear an easier path. Around half way back to the cave Natsu gave up and gave into his half transformation.

Whenever he half transformed or fully transformed his dragon senses increased significantly. He was able to hear voices miles away and see movement from even further. His speed and strength also increased as well allowing him to become more powerful during battles.

From where they were located in his half transformation he was able to smell Lucy. Her strawberry and vanilla mixed scent was so recognizable that he hated himself for not realizing the scent when she was at the offering.

When the weight of the bags decreased to nothing, Natsu offered to carry Happy along with Happy's clothing bags up to the den. The little Exceed was exausted and as soon as Natsu's dragon clawed feet touched the floor of his den Happy rolled off his back and fell asleep.

Leading the bags and carrying the passed out Happy to the living room he found Lucy passed out on the couch with her hair in a side messy bun and her face squashed against the pillow.

 _"She looks kinda cute that way,"_ Natsu thought. He shook his head and set Happy down on Lucy's lap.

 _"What the hell am I thinking? Whatever imma grab some tea to clear my mind. Yea! That should help,"_ Natsu smiled at the thought of tea and made his way to the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen his sensitive nose wasn't hit by the deadly aroma of rotten food and burnt meals and instead his kitchen smelled like Lucy. It smelled like strawberries and vanilla. He walked into the kitchen and he was blown away.

How had the spoiled little blonde managed to do _this_ in such a short amount of time?

 **Heyo hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm a really good procrastinator so my schedules are iffy. Luckily for you I have my dream update schedule on my author bio, there you can learn more about me, my favorite ships, and what stories will be updated and when (in a relative time line). Till next time,**

 **Stay Frosty!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

* * *

 ** _Warning: Language and sexual suggestiveness_**

 **Hello my frosties, I know that I haven't uploaded in a while and I'm really sorry. I've sort have been neglecting a lot of my stories, so sorry about that. Anyway, here is chapter 7 of Treasured Bounds and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy awoke on on top of something warm. She nuzzled closer into the warmth and sighed.

'S _o warm...'_ she thought before the memories of the past few days came back at all at once.

Lucy gasped and quickly sat up, rubbing her eyes and scanning the room she was in. It was a lightly furnished room with a single white vanity, three doors on opposite sides of the room, a nightstand, and a single queen size bed. The walls were dark grey with multiple torches adorning each wall room and the mattress of the bed was a cream colored sheet with a grey blanket on top for more warmth. She turned her head around and looked at the source of heat from earlier. Lucy gasped and almost fell off the bed from the sight in front of her.

"Get out of my bed you PERVERT!" Lucy screeched and threw a pillow at the figure in the bed. Natsu was sleeping half naked with his arms draped over her midsection while Happy was curled on top of his messy pink hair murmuring sweet nothings of his dreams.

"Ah Luce shhh," Happy muttered sleepily. "We spent all day yesterday shopping for you and we're tired so shhh," he said and curled his tail around his closed eyes.

' _Of course, the cat goes back to sleep... wait did he say shopping,'_ Lucy squealed softly and hopped off the bed. She tiptoed to the door and exited the room. The hallways were dim, stone walls with a lamplight every three feet. She ran down the hall, turned left, then right, then four more rights. She opened the door and looked inside.

"Damn it, back where I started." She hissed lowly and walked around the room, looking at it closer she took in the scorched wood and burn marks along the sides of the nightstand.

'S _omeone has anger issues,'_ she mused softly to herself. Lucy sighed and sat along the edge of the bed, casting a shadow over Natsu's sleeping figure. She hesitantly reached her hand out to touch his left horn.

"Grrrrrr what the hell are you doing girly?" The beast growled lowly and opened his eyes. His pitch black eyes startled Lucy as she could have sworn she saw little embers swirling in the black abyss.

He roughly grabbed the side of her arms and pushed her back into the bed so that she was under him. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head.

Natsu quite liked the position they were in and made a mental note to do it again later.

"I won't ask you again Lucy," He warned.

"U-u-mm I wanted t-to feel your horns," she stammered and looked away from him.

Natsu smirked and lowered his nose into Lucy's neck.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Lucy asked full of surprised as she felt Natsu's steady breathing against her neck.

When she didn't receive an answer she grew uncomfortable and started to wiggle her body to escape.

"I would stop your moving right now unless you want me do lose what little control that I have." Natsu said roughly into the crook of her neck.

Lucy instantly stilled and sighed, accepting the beasts request and rolling her eyes.

"Are you sniffing me?" She hissed. As time went by and she had gotten bored of counting the cracks in the wall.

"Dew mrou have er probwen wifh is?" He asked and Lucy could feel him smirk against her neck.

"Lucy kick!" She yelled and kicked Natsu off her body as he rolled of the bed and onto the floor.

"Ouch Luce that hurt," Natsu pouted. After a second a sly smile came to his face.

"Maybe Lucy doesn't deserve the clothes I bought her. I'll just torch them instead because she was being mean." He said and Lucy's eyes widened.

 _'That's what I thought you spoilt princess'_ Natsu thought and quickly ran out of the room.

"N-no WAIT! I'm sorry, please can I have them!" Lucy screamed as she ran out the room following him closely behind.

 **Hehehe so I know I've been absent and I'm really sorry. I've been busy with starting high school and lost of very fun projects. There's a ton of sarcasm there if ya didn't know. Anywho, hope ya like this chapter of Treasured Bounds. Till next time,**

 **Stay Frosty!!**


End file.
